Rabid Coyote or Cuddly Bunny?
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: So which is Duncan? DXC crush implied, no actually relationship.


**Okay. So I have writer's block when it comes to "So Much for a Simple Conversation" and I haven't sculpted the second chapter to "Doing Time" yet to my liking. SO another random oneshot. Just a little bit of silliness.**

It was cool, but the night was crisp and clean with small puffy gray clouds blanketing the sky. Most of the campers were settling down, not really going to bed, just trying to relax from the day. Courtney took a deep breath letting the cool air fill her chest. She wanted to take a walk. There were things on her mind that she needed to clear up.

Her arms curled around her as she made her way down to the dock. The wood creaked and groaned under her feet, letting its complaint be heard. A sigh escaped her lips as she settled down on the edge of the dock.

She watched the still waters with wonder. As much as she knew, and as much as she had learned, the water still amazed her. It was a smooth and calming deception. Glassy and calm on the surface, but beneath hectic and chaotic as the ongoing struggle for survival played out among the aquatic creatures. She sighed and leaned back resting her head on the dark. Again wonder filled her as she stared up at the countless stars peaking through the hazy clouds. What wonders were just beyond there reach? Was there life out there or not? Was it possible that on a distant planet in a galaxy millions of light years away that there could be another Courtney staring up at the same stars and wondering the same thing? She frowned at her self. Too big. Her mind needed to be reeled back in before she made her self feel small and insignificant.

Insignificant. Wow. What a word. She frowned as she let the word course from her mouth her tongue slick with the bitterness of the notion. There were several things that made her feel that way. But even more that brought her back up to her pedestal. Insignificance was a word she understood, though detesting it. Curiosity and confusion were words she knew as well. She knew the definitions word for word. She knew the language of origin, and the Latin translations. All of that she knew, but what she didn't know is why she was feeling them so strongly. Another sigh bubbled up from her and she frowned deeper. If she didn't' stop sighing so much people would start to think she was either giddy or whimsical.

Courtney's entire body tensed up as she hear the groan of the boards. She knew that meant someone was coming towards her. She frowned and closed her eyes in an attempt to appear asleep. She listened to the footsteps on the boards come closer. She willed it to be Chris or Chef coming to tell her to get her butt back to the cabin. OR maybe Bridgette coming to hang out with her. She closed her eyes and prayed that it wouldn't be who she thought it was. _Don't let it be him!_

The person stopped right next to her and sat down. She frowned and peeked her eye open closest to the person. She let out her held breath and sat up as she looked at the tall Jamaican boy.

"Hi DJ."

"Whattcha doing out her?" He said with a smile. Courtney shook her head and looked out over the water again.

"Just looking. And wondering." DJ nodded.

"Pretty scenery. At least at night anyway." She nodded back to him. She felt a weird sensation crawl up her spine as she turned to look at him. His deep cocoa eyes were looking at her in question.

"What?" She asked with a slightly amused laugh. DJ smiled and let out his own laugh in return.

"You thought I was Duncan, didn't you?" Courtney let her jaw fall open in an attempt to look shocked. She started to shake her head when DJ cocked his eyebrow. "Don't lie." Courtney rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile.

"Yeah. I thought he was going to try and have a 'moment' with me."

"He really likes you." She turned to look at him with a frown.

"No, DJ. No. He's just trying to get into my pants." DJ laughed at her and moved so that his legs dangled over the side of the dock.

"Yeah Yeah. He's a pig, a pervert. I know. But I think he's an okay guy." It was Courtney's turn to laugh. She nodded as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"That's because you're bigger than him..and not a girl." DJ looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Do you think he would be violent?" Courtney frowned and looked at her dark skinned team mate not fully understanding what he had asked.

"You mean to me...or anyone?" DJ shrugged.

"It's not like he hasn't been in juvy. I was just asking if you think he's a violent person."

"We are talking about the guy who on his first day here gave a full grown deer a noogie, right?" DJ laughed.

"There's a line between being a bully and being violent. I don't think he's crossed that yet, and he may not ever." Courtney turned and crossed her legs fully facing him.

"Wow. DJ, I think this is the most I have ever heard you talk." DJ smiled at her. Courtney turned and looked out at the water. She shook her head and looked back at him.

"It's not like I like him or anything."

"Oh I know." She frowned as her mind began to over think again. DJ set his hand on her shoulder and shook his head once she turned back to look at her.

"Duncan's just like a bunny on the inside I believe."

"Better not let him hear you say that." Courtney warned. DJ nodded his head.

"Never. I don't want to made into a nice jerk spice anytime soon." He said shaking his head; the image of Duncan griding bones popped into his mind. "What I meant was, he doesn't act like it and he probably would never admit it, but he's more then likely a good guy on the inside." Courtney smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"A nice cuddly bunny on the inside, a rabid man-eating coyote on the out?" DJ nodded. He pushed himself to stand up. She stood up as well and turned to look at him.

"Not a word about what we talked about."

"What did we talk about?"

"Wh..Oh DJ." She mock scolded. She grabbed him and gave him a tight hug. "You are such a good guy. " He smiled as and gave her a squeeze.

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
